Halo of the Ghost
by BlackTiger6
Summary: Sometimes things happen that you don't expect, sometimes things happen that you do expect. But you can't expect everything, because whether or not you do something is bound to happen. Something you won't, you can't, expect. So wait and watch because that time is coming, and the only thing you can do is be ready for it when it comes for you too. I'm Kelsey, and I did the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T dismiss this story, it could be a mirror of your life. Trust me. If you're reading this, it could happen to you, just like it happened to me. You might want to know the details. So read this account of the path that changed my life. Oh, and one more piece of advice: never trust a ghost. Even if you love him.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kelsey.**

* * *

**Kelsey's POV**

It all happened on my bed, when I was curled up reading Maximum Ride and hating my father for cancelling my fencing and archery classes. I mean, those were my life... even though I sucked at archery! I was _so_ angry. So angry I couldn't focus on my book. With a sigh, I snapped the book shut and decided,_ That's it!_ I marched to my closet and pulled out my only bag, a big, Vera Bradley one my mom gave me before she passed away. Before my father married Stefanie and my life became hell. Stuffing it with favored clothes, pictures, items, and necessities, I was done in an hour. An hour of worrying that Courtney, Stefanie, or my father would find me and beat me. Yeah, that's right. Beat me.

When I was done, realization hit me. This was it. Now or never. I glanced sheepishly at the window. Should I? Or should I not? Life was not as hard as it was depicted. It was harder. Hearing my sister stomp up the stairs, I assumed I was in trouble. Locking the door, I swung my bulging bag over my shoulder and jumped out of the window, landing on the bough with a thump. Fumbling with the lock on the window after I closed it, I was satisfied as I heard it click before Courtney barged into my room.

Breathing a sigh of realief, I hopped off the tree and ran out the yard, hearing my door brake and my sister's outraged cry. Running with new zeal, I took the forest path, knowing Courtney wouldn't go there because her hair would get messed up. I snickered silently as I slowed to a jog, not yet out of breath. That's what happens if you play soccer, I told everybody. Of course, Courtney liked basketball and horse riding more, so she said they were better. And that she was the best of the best. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right.

_She still is pretty good_, I grudgingly admitted after a second. But for the life of me, I didn't know what everybody thought in horses. They scared me to death with their big eyes, long noses, bulky bodies that could crush you. Ick! Ponies were way better, and way cuter. Now walking, my eyes wandered as I whipped around. I'd lost the path! Groaning, I sat down and face-palmed, kicking myself for my stupidity. _What good idea was it to run away? Now you're lost, hungry, tired, and can't return. Where you going to go now?_ "You lost?"

My head snapped up. "Who's there..." I trailed off as I stared at him. To awed to be scared, to shocked to be angry. His hair was cropped and messy, his... gold? didn't care... eyes humorous.

"Staring isn't polite," he pointed out in his lilting voice. _He's hot,_ I thought hazily. "Ahem, I said... staring isn't polite!"

"Oh, sorry," I smiled sheepishly at him, almost out of my dazed state. His eyebrows raised and he nodded slowly.

"I'm Jace," he introduced, "You are?"

Now I was uncomfortably aware of my tangled, frizzy, dirty blonde hair and my dirt smudged face, looking at his clean, sculpted face. His white... wait, white? No, literally, his face was purely _white_, and his skin for that matter. And he glowed. _Glowed_. Gulping, I muttered, "I'm Kelsey. And, yes, I'm lost. Can't you see that?" I tapped my head and stared at him purposely, crossing my arms. "And can't you see you look like death?" I added incredulously.

"Oh, about that," Jace looked ashamed, "I'm a ghost."

At that I fell over. "You - you're an- a- _ghost_?" I couldn't believe that. Standing up, I marched over to him imperiously... and socked him in the arm. He caught my arm with a cold, definitely solid, hand. Now up to him, I could tell I was a head shorter, but I was 5.1. So how tall was he?

He warned, "You don't what to do that."

"Ah-ha," I crowed, "you're not a ghost! Why'd you lie to me?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "You're thinking about spirits. I'm a ghost. You'd call me an angel, but I'm slightly different. The halo, for example," he explained.

Now I was unsure. "Spirits?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly.

"Where are your wings?" I couldn't help myself. He sighed and turned around, showing two, folded in, bright blond wings to match his hair. "Fine, Wise Guy, I'm lost. I already told you that. Where'd I go?" Jace smirked and pointed behind me, making me gasp. Low and behold! One, neat path I'd never left. My mouth opened and closed, before I realized he was a ghost. His smirk had grew in my state of stupor, so I glared at him.

"Or, you can go over there," he swung around and showed me another path, one I didn't know. Brushing a stray piece of hair out of my eyes, I observed the new path. It was a neat, dirt path that led into a leafy, lush forest. It looked deceiving, but that's just me.

I quizzed carefully, "Where will I go?"

"To a place that sorely needs you," he replied vaguely, cocking his head arrogantly, observing me. Turning to eye the path I came from, I knew I didn't want to go back. The pack heavy on my shoulder, I unconsciously switched shoulders and turned around, about to say something. But he was gone. And do I mean... gone. He had literally disappeared. But the words he... wrote?... on the tree closest to me read: **Don't freak**. Like that would help. Thanks, Jace.

"Now I know it was a dream." I stated aloud just to comfort myself, but in my heart I knew it was true. Sighing, I looked up at the sky, er, if the sky was leafy. And if the sky was green. Grinning to myself as if I knew some secret, I took the place to who-knows-where before I changed my mind. I wasn't going to get beaten this time. Not anymore.

* * *

Okay, I wasn't expecting _that_. Don't blame me! I mean, I thought it would be a _normal_ path. Who'd expect the path to... disappear? Nobody is the correct answer. So when I landed in a area not at all like the one the path was in, I freaked. Actually, I almost freaked. Calming myself, I remembered Jace's words. _Don't freak, don't freak. Don't freak!_ I told myself, over and over, holding back the side that yelled: Freak!

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a voice. It was eerily familiar. It reminded me of... no that's not possible. I scrambled to my feet and brushed my jeans.

"Oh, I'm..." I stopped after I turned to face the stranger. No, no. Not possible. Not possible at all. All the color drained from my face as I took in his height, his clothing, the pipe in his hand.

The person looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I took a hesitant breath, as if the air around me wasn't oxygen. "Yeah, I'm fine," I told him shakily, still gathering my thoughts. _Don't freak, don't freak, don't freak._

"Well then, welcome to the Shire," introduced Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

**Hi guys! I had a weird dream last night... which inspired this story. This is going to be rather unusual, turning out to be quite a... party in the end. Please review and wait until the next chapter comes up. Thanks.**

**I've updated this chapter, people who are reading this, because I've changed my name to BlackTiger6. I'm sorry for all the confusion with this chapter.**

**Tiger**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know some of the details, but not all of them. If you back out now, and this happens to you, don't come crying back to me. There might not be a back.**

**Kelsey**

* * *

**Kelsey's POV**

_Don't freak, he says,_ I thought grumpily as I followed Bilbo up to Bag End, noticing him glance nervously at me after I told him my name. The time I asked him why, he answered, 'Why, we aren't used to having big folk in the Shire.' With that he laughed sharply, and I rolled my eyes. I was as big as Thorin, later to come, and I fit into the bleepin' small house! Looking around, I noticed how serene it was. The birds chirped and danced, children ran around and laughed, but there were the people who glanced suspiciously at me. I couldn't blame them... I towered over them. "Here we are," Bilbo bragged proudly, entering his gate and leading me up the pathway. One glance at the door told me I had half a foot to spare, and that made my spirits sink lower. I was as tall as a _hobbit_. Almost.

Taking in the freshly painted, green door, the grassy house, the hill that sloped gently down, I sighed. This was Earth before we came. 'We' being the humans. A smile gracing my lips, I turned my face up into the sky. Hey, I know beauty when I see it! "Beautiful, isn't it," Bilbo read, his face joyous. I'd seen that expression many times, when my mom was alive. Every morning, every night, I saw it in a mirror.

"Very," I breathed, a gently wind teasing my hair, and I was immensely glad it only came to my chin. I didn't know how people could stand having their hair in their face _all the time._ Forget all the time, for a second!

Bilbo looked uncomfortable in the silence."Where did you come from?" he quizzed curiously.

My smile faded. As much as I hated my life, I missed my world. I missed Earth, not Top Earth, not Bottom Earth, not Middle Earth, just _Earth_. "It's," I faltered, unable to say more because of the waves of nostalgia I was feeling and the shyness that came up with new people. I mean, Bilbo was three quarters of my height, and didn't know a thing about fighting, so I shouldn't be worried, but I'd been beaten too many times. Gulping, I swallowed my fear and muttered, "different."

"Come on," Bilbo eased, "I want more than that!"

Sighing slightly, exasperated, I obeyed, "It's huge. Man rules there, and in fact, there is no hobbits or dwarves or elves!" I giggled at his expression hesitantly; his face was blank, pale, and shocked.

"Where do you come from?" he inquired, more curious than ever. _This was probably the most adventure he has ever had,_ I rolled my eyes, _yet_.

Getting more animated, I responded, "Ummm, far away. Across oceans. And continents." I did my best impression of... _what's his name? I don't exactly remember._ Feeling pathetic, I added, "You can't get there, but it was a stroke of luck I got here." _Stroke of luck, Kelsey? A few other words come to mind._

Bilbo gulped, and opened the door. He seemed to be inviting me in, so I obliged and walked in. The house was quaint, with small furniture and lavish rugs, exquisite paintings and beautiful decorations. Shaking my head, I glanced at Bilbo expectantly. "Oh, go get settled," he rushed, "There's a spare room that should fit you. It's the first room to the left." Breathing a disapproving breath, I thought humorously, _Hobbits will always be hobbits_.

"Thank you," I gratified, walking towards the smooth, rich brown steps. Remembering something suddenly, my foot froze. Turning around, a frown on my face, I puzzled, "What day is it?"

"April 4," Bilbo answered, "Why?" _Kelsey, you always wanted this! Why are you so scared? Heck, you don't even know the freaking date! _

Shaking my head, I responded, "No reason." Trying to hide my pale face, I skipped up the seven stairs, and... bonked my head. Cursing, I dropped my bag and clamped my hands on my head. It wasn't the worst, but it sure as heck _hurt_. Breathing deeply, and still swearing, I grabbed my bag and stumbled into the room on my right. Opening it, I saw it was a _bathroom_. WTH?_ Oh,_ I remembered sheepishly, _he said room to the left_. Ah. Backing out of the bathroom, I shoved into the room on the left. The round door opened to show a white-washed room with a shining floor and extremely modern furniture. Again... WTH? Shaking my head in astonishment, I took it in.

A small, white bed that wouldn't fit me was snuggled into a corner, and a small dresser by it held a lamp and a mirror. A walk in closet showed racks to hold clothes, and there was a floor to ceiling dresser that was about as tall as me. Ducking under a beam, I wondered if I should unpack. I could leave so soon, or I could stay... it all depended.

After a while of arguing between myself, I decided to unpack the stuff I wouldn't need. I was pretty sure that the dwarves were coming soon. If I was to go with them, which I hoped not, I wanted to be prepared. I took out my iPod and headphones, some of my clothes, and my books, but left the rest in. The saber I loved, and it was the only weapon I had since my dad had sold my bow. As a matter of fact, I was fine with him selling that instead of my sword. I sucked at archery, but was great at fencing. Sighing at the memories, I counted the rest of the things I left in.

My favorite clothes I left in, along with my sweater, as much room it took up. Never knew when I would need it. I also didn't touch my photo album, my compass, my lighter (not the smoking kind, but the one I bought if I ran away and needed to start a campfire) and my essentials. My bag wasn't as full, in fact, it was half empty! But I a.) was leaving and couldn't carry that b.) I was staying and I wanted to unpack. I didn't know which one.

But all I knew was I wanted to go back to Earth, which was weird because I always dreamed of this. "Jace!" I exclaimed, and there, Wise Guy appeared, in front of me, thumbs hooked in his belt. I could have yelled at him for being so casual. "Couldn't you have told me I was entering J.R.R. Tolkien's imagination?"

Jace shook his head humorously, and I was appalled I ever like him. He threw me into another dimension, for God's sake! "You would have chosen the other way," he answered, "and that wouldn't do. Wouldn't do at all."

I exhaled angrily, all the pent up emotions finally bubbling out. "Seriously? Stop being like Gandalf!"

He made a noise, and reiterated evenly, "I don't like the ending of this story. Gandalf sought me out, and we agreed that Dain sitting on the throne was a bad idea," he arched an eyebrow as my mouth opened and closed, but no noise came out, "So he asked me to find someone to change that. Of course, being Com-" he stopped, then continued, "Being the person Gandalf chose, I was about to choose someone when, viola! You came along. So, I though, why not? You were eager, but your shyness would be bad. And then I took that back. You followed orders nicely, you listened, you rarely spoke, and when you did, people normally listened. You were the perfect person for the job," he smiled dazzling at me, seeing I was dazed at his explanation. "Not to mention that you were a huge fan of The Hobbit before your mother died, and you saw all the movies... so, yeah."

I narrowed my eyes at him, about to retort something, when he disappeared. Then my shyness came back. Why was I so comfortable with him? It was unnerving. I walked over to the window above the bed and looked out. The sun was high in the sky, so I guessed it was about midday. _Midda_- my thoughts cut off as I saw one _very_ familiar figure clad in gray visit a _very_ relaxed Bilbo. _Oh no!_ I cried as my suspicions came true, and even though I was expecting this, I was still horrified. It was _one_ thing to _be_ in Middle Earth, totally another to see events _you've watched on a screen_ happen _in person_.

I almost choked, but managed to keep my stomach in its proper place. It was today. I almost groaned. Hobbits I could handle, but thirteen warrior dwarves and a _wizard_... no way! Close to the point of hyperventilating in fright of what they could do to me, I caught myself. _Earth is different than here,_ I told myself, still uneasy, _here I'm safe from that_. I didn't really know that, but it felt better all the way. Glancing outside, once again I saw time had passed. And boy, did I mean time. Two hours at the tops, all of which I was frightened that I was going to get beaten. A whole load of (insert swear word of your choice).

Deciding to have some lunch before the dwarves ran it dry, I padded out of my room and down the small steps, almost falling multiple time. I trotted over to the kitchen and... found myself in the study. I walked to the hallway next to it and opened a door, revealing the sitting room. _Aha!_ There was the kitchen. Feeling rather pleased with myself, I entered the kitchen and pulled out some bread and blackberry jam. I smothered the bread with it and grabbed an apple, repeating the painful process of finding the stairs. Then my room.

_All in all, a hobbit's house is a maze,_ I declared sourly, sitting down with my sandwich. It was good; the jam was excellent, but all it did was remind me that I wasn't home at earth. The though brought tears to my eyes, and I airily blinked them away. It wouldn't do any good. Soon, the sandwich was gone, and I was staring hungrily at the deep red apple. When I bit into it, its juicy goodness filled my mouth and inflamed my buds. My stomach growled loudly and soon, the apple was engulfed, and I was staring lazily at the wall. My stomach appeased, I took down my book and curled up on the bed. A bit cramped, I shifted until I was comfortable. I then lost myself in the book.

Until Bilbo shouted, a minute later, "Kelsey, where's my apple?" I gagged and I was sure that I looked shocked. That is, until I broke out in hysterical giggles.

* * *

The sun was setting in a brilliant array of colors, and I couldn't get Jace's words out of my head. First, don't freak. I mean, who wouldn't? And second, what did he mean I was '_the perfect person_'? WTH? I was tired, lonely, shy, _abused_, different, and unusual. Nobody wanted to be a friend of me. I was a _freak_. And then he came along calling me '_perfect_'. I knew it was for a job, but still.

And anyway, what right did he have to force me into a quest that could cause me my life? Or a land, even? He was so infuriating it was terrifying. I pulled at my head, looking out side. At the gradient sun, setting off an explosion of colors. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, and these... _hobbits_... got to see it every day! (Insert swear word of your choice here) you if you did! Red streaks merged with the midnight blue tinged with a shade of rose, creating a deep violet, magenta, purple. Golden rays touched the hills, and turned everything black with a yellow outline. It made me realize how beautiful our world was, if we dared to look.

A stray tear fled from my eye, and I angrily wiped it away. Perfect, huh? I was pathetic! Crying over my home which I was gone from for a day, when the dwarves lost their home for like, sixty years! The thought angered me so much I almost swore to kill Jace the next time I saw him, which was tempting, but wrong. I was about to go get dinner, when a sound came that made me curse like never before. The Knock. Alright, not _The Knock_, but _a_ knock. Dwalin.

I made a disgusted sound and closed my door. _Stupid dwarves! Made me miss dinner!_ I cursed, since I was definitely _not_ going down there. Of course, the thought of having no dinner, breakfast, or any of Bilbo's cooking for a few months made me change my mind. _Extremely_ put off, I tip-toed down the stairs shyly, nervous at the prospect of meeting the dwarf that made my fave fanfiction's character, Lizzy, nervous. Oh, I do read fanfictions. I was _obsessed_! Until Courtney took my computer, which I was still mad at her for. The fanfiction was Stirring the Leaves, and it is the _best_! I didn't want to offend the other readers, but I just _loved_ it. I would have memorized it if I could!

Gulping down my fear, I walked into sight. Bilbo smiled at me, while Dwalin's fork hung suspended from his mouth. "Who are _you_?" he asked me disgustedly, eyeing me. My jeans, my tattered jean jacket, my Gap tee, and my dirtied sneakers. Yup, I definitely wouldn't fit in.

"I'm Kelsey," I introduced quietly, and decided to play along. "Who are you?" Heck, I already knew his name.

Dwalin answered gruffly, "Dwalin, at your service." he bowed reluctantly, and I turned red. Spinning away from him, I turned to a way more surprised Bilbo.

"Do you have anything to eat?" I asked him, stronger than I did with Dwalin. Bilbo nodded, and another knock sounded. I winced.

Bilbo's mouth opened. "You know, grab something from the pantry, I'll get the door," he ordered meekly, and I shuffled into the full pantry. My mouth hung open when I realized this would all be gone after they left. Letting loose a little chuckle, I grabbed a banana, _They had them here? _Turning around, I had time to see Balin bonk heads with Dwalin rather hardly. I couldn't help but flinch; they bonked heads so heard my head hurt. Like hell.

Smiling slightly, I walked out of the cupboard, aware acutely of the two warriors in front of me. I waved awkwardly, and Balin tilted his head. "Hi, I'm Kelsey," I told him, and he smiled at me, like an elder to a child, which, if you hadn't noticed, was exactly our relationship.

"I'm Balin," he replied, and to my relief he didn't bow or say 'at your service'. Sadly, he had the nerve to ask, "Why are you here?"

I'd never thought I'd like a knock, but the one that signaled Fili and Kili was welcome because I didn't have to answer Balin's question. "Fili," I heard one say.

"And Kili," Kili, I guessed, continued.

"At your service," they harmonized, and I pictured the scene from the movie as I assumed they bowed dramatically.

"Nice place you have here," I'm pretty sure Fili 'complimented' a while later. Just remembering that eavesdropping was rude, and that Dwalin and Balin, Balin and Dwalin, blah! _Who cares which order?_ Left. So I took advantage and tried to sneak out into my room.

'Tried' being the key word.

"Hey, who are you?" Kili inquired curiously, and Bilbo entered the room along with the others, looking very put off with his arms cradling a whole lot of heavy weapons. I could have laughed at his expression, if not for the intimidating dwarves around me. _Ha! If these are intimidating to you, Kelsey, wait for Thorin!_ I paled slightly, then remembered Kili asked a question.

"I'm Kelsey," I answered shakily, cowed by these people around me. Except for Bilbo. He was just plain pathetic when it came to scaring people. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I knew that already. FYI.

Fili laughed, along with the others, and I glared at them, the best I could do, consoling myself that my father wasn't here. "None of your concern," Dwalin growled, and I raised my brows.

"Alright, actually, I think you are correct. It is absolutely_ not my business_ that a whole bunch of _dwarves_ come to _our_ house in the _middle of the night_, _asking_ for _food_ and hosting a grand party. I'm _so_ sorry I didn't realize that. Go ahead, trash our house, and we won't ask why. Like you said, we shouldn't know why you are trying to... _have a meeting in our ****ing house!_" I stormed, somewhat scared, somewhat daring, somewhat challenging, and that silenced the dwarves. Continuing, I added, "Oh, right, it's _our_ house. So we have _every right_ to ask _what you are doing here, who you are, why you didn't go somewhere else, and why in hell are there a whole bunch of dwarves in our house_!" I so loved sarcasm.

They looked so out of place, while Bilbo looked proud. "Yeah!" he chimed in, sounding glad, "What are you doing here? Why are you in our house? Asking for food?" Another knock sounded. "AND WHY DO YOU KEEP KNOCKING ON MY DOOR?" he roared, and I gaped at him. He could yell like that? Fili's mouth opened and closed; Kili grinned; Balin shifted around uncomfortably; Dwalin glared at me venomously. I cowered under his gaze. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

I could hear Jace laughing. "_Good one_," I could almost hear him say, and that didn't help his case at all, hallucination or not. _Shut up,_ I growled. Hearing Bilbo shout, I rushed over to the door, and saw him staring, shocked, at the pile of dwarves in front of him. I laughed. "Oh Bilbo, I thought you died!"

He blushed and sent me sent me a sharp gaze, and I held up my hands in surrender. But the amused expression was wiped off my face as Gandalf walked in. _Oops, forgot._ I consoled myself, and glared at him. That just made him walk over to me, picking his way with care. "Ah, Miss White," he greeted imperiously, "I trust your journey has been pleasant."

"Hardly," I retorted.

"Oh?" he arched an eyebrow, and clarified, "I meant it to be. I'm sorry if it wasn't." My anger peaked.

"You're sorry?" I roared, "you dropped me into freaking Middle Earth! And all you can say is you're sorry?" Gandalf winced, and I almost felt bad. Almost. But I was on a roll now. "If you were truly sorry you would send me back to Earth!"

"Ah-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Stop saying, 'Ah' for goodness sake!" I hissed sharply, noticing eyes on us.

In an equally low tone, he explained, "I don't like Dain sitting on the throne, not the line of Durin dying so soon. I brought you here so you could... save them... change things... help The Company." I flinched, feeling thoroughly abashed for yelling at him. _He brought me here to save Fili, Kili, and/or Thorin? Okay... I can deal with that..._

"I'm sorry," I apologized looking at my feet, "But I can't come with you! I've no training!" the eyes were beginning to move away, and tense talk was born, distant relatives meeting for the quest for Erebor. Sad, really, when I thought about it.

"Yes you have training," Gandalf told me fiercely, "you have more than Bilbo, and he's coming!" the wizard nodded to the hobbit, who looked overwhelmed. _Poor thing,_ I sympathized. "You are an excellent fencer-"

"_Fencer_... not _warrior_," I objected hotly, with the hauteur of a queen.

"Which is useful," he continued, like I didn't interrupt, "and you have fair aim."

"Like a blind owl, in the day," I added snootily, mind set on not going. I wasn't going to spend my life at home, I just didn't want to die with strangers.

"With extraordinary hearing," Gandalf reminded me, "and extremely strong and athletic, Barn Owls are the hunters of the night, like you, Miss White."

"Don't call me Miss White," I whined, ignoring his Smart Alec comment. "It makes me feel old!" he smiled knowingly at me and strode away. I felt Bilbo catch up to me.

"What was that about?" he puzzled, and I ruffled his head, feeling out of place with these dwarves, supposed to be smaller than me, but turned out to be the same height, if not _taller_. I shrugged halfheartedly in answer and walked away, sitting in a shadowy corner, eating my diminishing banana, and watching. There was the point where I think Oinasked, no, it was Nori, if Gandalf would like some red wine, and Gandalf looked suspiciously at the small glass, which made me snort; and then where Bilbo was complaining that the dwarves clogged his toilet, which, when I thought about it, almost made me barf. And then, ah, was when Ori asked, 'Excuse, me, but where do I put my dishes?'

I was extremely glad that the disturbing meal was over, witnessing a belching contest, disgusting drinking contests, and dwarves shoving food down their throats at a speed that would make me throw up. But this part was literally my favorite scene of the movie. "Hey, Ori," Fili called, "Give that to me." Bilbo began to protest, and then Fili did something that made poor Bilbo's heart stop.

He threw the dish to Kili. The rest of the dwarves that weren't participating start banging their utensils on the table, and I tapped my feet along. Bofur threw a cheeky grin in my direction. "Hey, don't do that you-" Bilbo began.

"Ooh, did you hear that lads?" Bofur quoted cheekily, "He thinks we'll blunt the knives." That got a laugh.

"_Blunt the knives_," Kili began, still throwing dishes, and the rest joined in.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you've finished, if any are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

I gasped with pleasure at the song, awed by their singing. I'd always thought it was coarse and rough, like in the movie, but right now? It was smooth and even, enchanting, even. Opening my eyes, I saw Bilbo gaping at the pile of clean dishes stacked on the table, if not neatly, while the dwarves cheered and yelled. I raised my eyebrows at Bilbo and stated over the din, "Blunt the knives indeed," I glanced at the perfect utensils, and Gloin patted me on the back with another cheer as I grinned smartly at Bilbo, still a little shy.

Of course, then The Knock sounded. Harsh and short, it pierced the noise like a sword piercing flesh, and it muted it in a remarkable amount of time. "He is here," Gandalf told us mysteriously, and I was like: _Duh, who else would silence a whole bunch of dwarves?_ Wanting to see how 'majestic' this 'Thorin' really was, I followed the expectant dwarves.

_It might not have been the best idea,_ I thought as Bilbo didn't open up the door.

* * *

**I told you I'd write longer chapters... I hope. If you want them this long all the time review me your answer please! I'll try and make shape them to your opinions, and what I said about Stirring the Leaves is true-ish. It is a _really, really_ great story, but it isn't necessarily my favorite. Thank you for your reviews and reads!**

**Tiger**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know those horror movies, right? When the girl goes to open a mysterious knock... and the crowd yells "NO"? So don't go answer any unwanted knocks... unless you're me.**

**Kelsey**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**On chapter 2, I made a huge amount of changes and updates. The last update is the one you'll find on Chapter 2, and I'm sorry for all the inconveniences and confusion. I want to give thanks to _wrmauney_ for helping me realize I may have confused my readers and giving me pointers. Thanks!**

* * *

**Fili's POV**

Who was that girl? Kelsey, I believe her name was. _Kelsey_, I mouthed the word. Her name was different than ours, course, uneven, yet suited to her in a _special_ way. I looked at her thoughtfully, taking in her unusual clothes that were totally different from ours. Her pants were fitting, torn, and made of an unusual fabric of baby blue. It was riddled with pockets and buttons at the top, and the belt seemed stiff. Though her shirt was a normal black, simple, short-sleeved, it looked softer than ours. Backing away with distaste and stifling my burning curiosity, I felt Kili's arm jab into my side. "Watch it," I hissed at him, and he raised his brows in Kelsey's direction, oblivious to us watching her.

"She's different," he told me quietly, and I rolled my eyes, "but she's just your style!" I turned to him incredulously, arching an eyebrow at his thoughtful expression.

"Kili!" I rebuked, "No way!"

He shoved me playfully as we made our way to where Uncle was waiting by the door. Glancing around, my survey fell short of one. _Where is Kelsey?_ I furrowed my brows as I did another round. I still couldn't find her. Sighing, and not really minding, I followed the herd of stampeding dwarves. Couldn't they have a little manners? Ever? My eyes widened as I found Kelsey, standing in front of the door, a smirk playing on her lips. _So there she is. Wait, Fili, since when did you care?_

I shook my head at my own foolishness and growled when Kelsey didn't open the door right away. Another knock came, harsh and quick, and I knew that Uncle was loosing patience. I watched Kelsey exhale in exasperation. Walking forward, she yanked open the door with a growl, and glowered at the man a few inches taller than her. He glared right back, after the initial shock of seeing her. His gaze flicked up and down her body, noticing the unique clothes she wore. Thorin's lip curled, and he shoved himself in, not waiting for an invitation, when Kelsey stood frozen. "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Kelsey narrowed her eyes as Thorin stated that, and he ignored her. "Mark? There's no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago." Bilbo protested, horrified, and Kelsey snickered.

"He just said there was a mark, so there is a mark, Bilbo," she leaned against the wall, eyes darting around. "Look for yourself." The hobbit's mouth opened as he rushed outside, Kili and I sharing glances as his cry told us that he had found it. The girl allowed a small smile, but it faded as Thorin glared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked guardedly, "What are you doing here?" _Oh no, don't yell at him,_ I urged her mentally, afraid for her head.

She cocked her head, a bit cowed by the king. "I believe," she responded quietly, so we had to lean in to hear her. "_We_ have more right to ask _you_ that, then _you_ have right to ask _us_ that. What are you doing here? Who are you? Why are there dwarves destroying the freaking _pantry_?" she exploded, "The ones I asked said _you_ would tell Bilbo and I the answer," she opened her arms, "so please, _explain_." Much of us winced. She was dead, and she knew it, seeing her wince. "This is our house, in case you didn't notice," she glanced at us sharply, then added sheepishly, "Well, more like Bilbo's house."

Thorin growled and shot glares at her. "It is none of your concern."

"Dwarves have to be so darn stubborn!" she snarled, "Are you deaf as well as prideful?" the room became unhealthily silent as we held our breaths, only chivalry preventing us from attacking her. "It is our concern! You are having a supposedly '_secret_' meeting in _our_ house! If it is none of our concern, go find a different house!" Gandalf walked forward briskly.

"Young lady-" he began, and I snorted, seeing her shocked expression and the dwarves faces.

Her face became blank, and she struggled to get back her composure. Collecting herself, she interrupted, "You have no right to chide me or punish me, _Master Gandalf_. You stepped into my life, unwanted, unneeded, but that doesn't make you my father," she kept her voice calm. Taking a deep breath, she continued shakily, "Why am I here Gandalf? I want a plain answer, not a riddle, not a song, just a simple explanation."

"You said you lived here," Kili puzzled, and she blushed.

"Bilbo lent me his home while I was lost, in the Shire." she glared at Gandalf, "Which wouldn't have happened if you didn't take me off my path!"

"It was necessary," Gandalf informed her, leaving all of the people outside the argument, including me, at a loss. What was necessary? Huh?

She muttered, "Bite me," but Gandalf payed her no heed.

"Now if you'll stop acting like a spoiled child," she looked astonished at this statement, "you'll pay this king the respect he deserves!" She coughed, and glared at Gandalf. If she noticed Thorin's smug face, then she ignored it.

She tried out every word before it left her mouth. "So," she clarified slowly, "I had a terrible life. I ran away," she spoke them in baby sentences, as if Gandalf was a child, "And I found a ghost," I choked. _What?_ "I went into a path-"

"By your own free will," Gandalf cut off, and Kelsey sent a pathetic glare.

"Because I couldn't go back home," she shot back, "And you dropped me here. And I've to pay respects to a king I've never seen in person, never heard about his great deeds, never heard any praise, and I'm supposed to pay respect to him? If I wasn't me, I wouldn't know who he is." The dwarves grumbled, and I grudgingly admitted that her argument was a good one... at least, the part I understood.

Thorin's face darkened and she held up her hands. "Fine," she surrendered, "I don't want to die," so _now_ she realizes that, "so I'll pay my respects." she glanced at Thorin and added slyly, "If I know who I'm paying my respects _to_."

Gandalf rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated snort. "Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. There? Happy?" _If glares could kill, Gandalf would be dead,_ I noticed the death glares that Thorin was sending Gandalf with amusement and confusion.

"What?" Oin quizzed, rather loudly, "Boring broken fields?"

"No, Oin," Gloin whined, cuffing his brother on the back of his head. "Thorin Oakenshield," he yelled into Oin's ear, and Oin made a grunt of acknowledgement, blushing from his mistake.

Ori questioned to nobody in particular, "Does anyone know what is going on?"

"No!" Kili and I, with the power of twins, answered, eyes on the trio: one, amused wizard; one, fuming king; and one, extremely infuriating girl.

* * *

**Kelsey's POV**

_Oh great. Oh (insert swear word of your choice here)!_ Not only did I offend, insult, and yell at a guy taller, stronger, and knows how to fight... he was the darn king of a darn dwarf country!

Not that I didn't know that.

_I'm so stupid._

Now, he had every right to beat me. Yeah, that's right, beat me. You'd think abuse would have stripped me of my attitude and spirit, but _no_, it just helped them grow. Everyday I got in trouble for it, this day was no exception. At Thorin's fierce glare I wilted and cowered. If you've never seen Thorin glare, then you've never seen the scariest thing in the world. "Sorry," I muttered, sensing Gandalf's tense gaze on me relax, and Thorin retreat from his "Intimidate Others Until They Die" pose, which scared the heck out of me, alright. Remembering my promise to be respectful, I looked down and agreed reluctantly, "It is none of my concern what you are doing here, but, Bilbo has every right to know."

Bilbo stuttered, "What... oh, no... wait, of course, what am I thinking?" I'd never been more aware of my surroundings, funny as I'd never been more embarrassed.

Thorin eyed me gruffly and the dwarves followed him out the door, sending sharp, threatening glances at me. I wanted to disappear more than ever right then, and finally I had had enough of looking down and shuffling my feet. I whipped to the stairs and bolted to my room in a blur, locking the door behind me and collapsing on my bed in a sobbing heap.

I cried for my mother, who passed away last year. I cried for all those tears that didn't fall in all the seven years I was bullied. I cried for every time I was beaten. I cried for being alive, being pathetic and infuriating.

Slowly, the sobs that racked my body faded, and I was a crumbling mess in a very... _wet_... bed. Opening my crusted eyes was a challenge; everything around me was a blur, hazy and too bright for me to see. **_Pull yourself together, Kelsey,_** a voice inside me ordered with the hauteur of a king. **_Take a deep breath, and let it out. Good,_** the voice sounded pleased as my breaths became less shaky, more confident.

_**Now, open your eyes.**_ Wait, what? I'd already opened- _oh, they closed again._ Sighing, I hesitantly opened my eyes to the world around me. I was still in my room, thank God, and it was exactly how I left it, empty of people and full of my stuff. It took a while to blink the black spots out of my eyes, and when they finally disappeared, I glanced out the dark window. The sun had fully set, now, and the moon was inching up, almost out of my sight from the window.

**_Breath through your nose._** Great, the voice was back. _But it's stuf-_ I began to whine, and laughed at myself bitterly. _You're pathetic, deal with it. You hear a voice in your head and you talk right back to it. Ugh!_ My night was ruined. Feeling sour, I cleared my nose with a handkerchief and threw it in a bucket I could only presume was the trash.

It took a few 'kerchiefs, but my nose finally was empty, and I was able to switch from my mouth to my nose. Nothing left to do, I sat on the bed and wished for a bucket of water. But the only buckets of water were in the bathroom and kitchen, and I wasn't willing to go downstairs and see the dwarves again just to get a bucket of water! So I stayed on my bed, feeling miserable, cursing my tongue, the dwarves: Thorin in particular, and my father. Why did he have to marry stupid Stefanie with her snappy Courtney?

I huffed, finally venting my anger. Just because Courtney was three years older than me didn't mean she had the right to rule, or ruin, my life! _But, now, did that stop her? It's not like she cared what Kelsey thought. No, it's just her and her perfect little world. To hell with Courtney and all her pathetic dreams!_

In my anger, I threw I pillow into the wall. But I didn't care. It could have been the chair, or the bed, or, heck, the lamp! What I wanted now was to stab Courtney. A lot. An idea sparked in my mind, and I walked over to my bag. Perhaps doing what I did best would help, if I imagined I was killing Courtney. Oh, the privileges of fencing was one reason I loved it. Smiling to myself, I took out my iPod and my beloved saber, appreciating the comfortable weight it gave my arm. Setting my 'Pod down carefully, I turned it on to one of my favorite songs for fencing. Down.

_On guard. Three. Two. One._

The song started. **Baby are you down**- _lunge_- **down**- _lunge_- **down**- _lunge_- **down**- _parry_- **down**- _lunge_. I could already feel the weight on my shoulders lifting as I practiced, trying not to be loud. _One, two, three, four,_ I counted in my head, sorting the beats into a rhythm as the song played. Not able to help myself, I hummed along as the maneuvers became trickier and harder. I forced myself to bend in ways I wouldn't normally do, but helped my greatly in a fencing duel. I was addicted, so no one could blame me.

When it came down to the last chorus, I preformed my best move yet. My imaginary "Courtney" who I took much pleasure in stabbing, was going to hook her imaginary "saber" around my sword and yank to disarm me, but I would grip my sword in a way where she wouldn't be able to take it out of my grasp. While she pulled me towards her, I eased my sword into her hand, and my legs-length away from her, I yanked back.

They opposed each other, giving me the leverage I needed to jump up, use "Courtney's" chest to flip over in midair, disarming her in one swift moment, and landing twenty seconds after the song ended.

Of course, I just did a regular flip because Courtney wasn't there. The drill was flawless.

But not at all quiet.

Hoping the dwarves wouldn't want to find out what was happening, I wiped my forehead before the sweat dripped into my eye. Breathing heavily, my spirits were lifted a great deal, but I still felt a tad miserable.

Alright, staring at a wall, lost in thought of earlier, isn't a _tad _miserable. I was just, plain out, irate. Fencing helped me not be gloomy, but I ended up being annoyed and mad. I almost wanted to go back down there and scream at them again, but I curbed my tongue, remembering my promise to Gandalf and my fear of getting beaten.

Soon, an all too familiar tune reached my ears. Forgetting my anger, I felt sorrow wash over me as I listened to the song and curled up on my bed, falling asleep with the sound of the dwarves' lulling voices wafting up the stairs in a serenity and sadness to match mine.

* * *

**I finished! Finally! This was one of those chapters where I curled up on my computer and didn't stop until I was done, chapters, and it was rather hard to write, seeing that she had anger issues, a breakdown, and multiple emotions. It will be different though, as the story goes on. Anyway, please remember to review, which is always welcome, and follow! The song was Down by Jay Sean, and I take no claim for it.**

**Tiger**


	4. Chapter 4

**"It takes a while, but once you've made a connection, it never goes away."  
**

**Kelsey**

* * *

**Kelsey's POV**

The music, it was enthralling. It captured my attention, and I could only follow along. Even though they sung the whole song instead of the small clip Peter Jackson directed, I'd memorized the song anyway. Not minding that I was out of beat and tune, I started softly singing, a bit self-conscious of my voice, even though nobody was there,

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To seek our pale enchanted gold._

I was a few paragraphs late. _Darn!_ I cursed, but didn't stop singing.

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells,_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

This song was almost to low for me, so I struggled to keep up with the tune and the words.

_For ancient king and elvish lord_  
_There many a gleaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

Actually, it _was_ to low for me. I made arrangements and slightly altered a few of the melodies to make it higher, and I was much better at it, even though it didn't sound as good as it did when it was sung low.

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, on twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

This song was definitely _not_ made for my voice, because it cracked and strained with every low and high note. I wasn't a singer, then again, either. But who cared? A song like this should be sung by everybody! Cliche, I know, but it was still me.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

By this point all thoughts in my mind ceased and the only thing running through it was the lyrics of this song.

_Goblets they carved there for themselves,_  
_And harps of gold, where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

I was losing myself, again, my mouth almost stopping as I listened aptly, enraptured. Corny, but if you've never heard dwarves voices, you've never heard angels singing. They were better than the elves... I believe.

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_  
_The wind was moaning in the night,_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light._

My voice had gotten louder and stronger, and I wasn't as shy, because the dwarves downstairs surely couldn't hear me. This was the first time I'd dared sing this song- Courtney and my so called "friends" would tease me about it and never let me hear the end of it.

_The bells were ringing in the dale,_  
_And men looked up with faces pale._  
_The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire,_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

I shut my mouth, my voice hoarse, sure if I would sing anymore I would lose my voice._ How do they do it? Sing like this for five minutes straight? Wow... _My mouth was partly open in the dark room, the window barely letting any moonlight in.

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon._  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled the hall to dying fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

Closing my eyes, I slithered under the bed and curled up, voting to hum along, not sing along. Humming was easier on my voice than singing, so I wasn't afraid of losing my voice in the morning.

_Far over the Misty Mountains grim,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim,_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him!_

Sleep was coming, and I couldn't hold it back. I was exhausted, and how much I wanted to hear the rest of this song, I needed the sleep.

_The wind was on the withered heath,_  
_But in the forest stirred no leaf:_  
_There shadows lay be night or day,_  
_And dark things silent crept beneath._

My eyes were harder to open this time, but I had to... listening to this song was a necessity.

_The wind came down from mountains cold,_  
_And like a tide it roared and rolled._  
_The branches groaned, the forest moaned,_  
_And leaves were laid upon the mould._

My eyes drooped, and earlier than I wished, I fell into a deep sleep, the lyrics continuing in my dreams.

_The wind went on from West to East;_  
_All movement in the forest ceased._  
_But shrill and harsh across the marsh,_  
_Its whistling voices were released._

_The grasses hissed, their tassels bent,_  
_The reeds were rattling—on it went._  
_O'er shaken pool under heavens cool,_  
_Where racing clouds were torn and rent._

_It passed the Lonely Mountain bare,_  
_And swept above the dragon's lair:_  
_There black and dark lay boulders stark,_  
_And flying smoke was in the air._

_It left the world and took its flight_  
_Over the wide seas of the night._  
_The moon set sale upon the gale,_  
_And stars were fanned to leaping light._

_Under the Mountain dark and tall,_  
_The King has come unto his hall!_  
_His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,_  
_And ever so his foes shall fall!_

_The sword is sharp, the spear is long,_  
_The arrow swift, the Gate is strong._  
_The heart is bold that looks on gold;_  
_The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong._

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The light of stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, from twisted wire_  
_The melody of harps they wrung._

_The mountain throne once more is freed!_  
_O! Wandering folk, the summons heed!_  
_Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste!_  
_The king of friend and kin has need._

_Now call we over the mountains cold,_  
_'Come back unto the caverns old!'_  
_Here at the gates the king awaits,_  
_His hands are rich with gems and gold._

_The king has come unto his hall_  
_Under the Mountain dark and tall._  
_The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,_  
_And ever so our foes shall fall!_

_Farewell we call to hearth and hall!_  
_Though wind may blow and rain may fall,_  
_We must away, ere break of day_  
_Far over the wood and mountain tall._

_To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell_  
_In glades beneath the misty fell._  
_Through moor and waste we ride in haste,_  
_And whither then we cannot tell._

_With foes ahead, behind us dread,_  
_Beneath the sky shall be our bed,_  
_Until at last our toil be passed,_  
_Our journey done, our errand sped._

_We must away! We must away!_  
_We ride before the break of day!"_

* * *

The sun was bright on my sore eyes, and I yawned as I stretched. I rubbed my eyes, and massaged my face to alertness. Looking around, I realized this wasn't my room. No, it was definitely _not_ my room. Starting to hyperventilate, yesterday's memories came flooding back, overwhelming me. Running away, meeting Jace, landing in the Shire, Bilbo Baggins, King Under the Mountain, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Dwalin, Balin, Thorin, Gandalf... oh. My spirits sunk as I figured out that last nights happenings wasn't a dream. I'd officially angered a king, and one with a whole bunch of warriors.

Wincing at my foolhardiness, I stood and crept over to my mirror. The sun wasn't up for that long, so the floor was still freezing to touch. I froze as I saw myself in the mirror. I looked exactly as I felt: tired, clumsy, miserable, and stiff.

My hair was a rat's nest, and my face was blotchy from crying. My eyes were puffy and unused to the light, so I had to squint to see. In my mouth, my tongue was swollen, and I thought, like a student with a hundred math problems left,_ I have work to do._

Very quietly, I turned on my iPod and played a random song. It was Make A Move by Gavin DeGraw. Before the music started, I turned the sound down to its lowest point; no need to wake the house and face a very angry king... again. A smile playing at my lips, I grabbed my toiletries and sat in front of the mirror, the chair so low my knees reached my chest. Opting for brush instead of comb, I grappled with my tangled hair.

Barely after the first stroke my brush encountered a heavy knot. Grimacing, I yanked through it, cursing all the way through. I glanced at the brush and saw a clump of dirty hair tied in its bristles. Sighing, I disentangled it from the brush and did the whole experiment again. After a few minutes, I got most of the tangles out and gave up on my hair. There was less frizz, and you would have to get close to see the knots. Knowing that was the best I would get, I picked up my toothbrush, and even though it was dry, I brushed my teeth.

Soon, even though it was disgusting, my spit wet it and it was more obedient. Feeling more refreshed, and noticing my eyes and face weren't as messy, I packed my things away and, smoothing my shirt, walked out the door. Some dwarves wouldn't stop me from having dinner, but I was pretty sure they were gone. I couldn't have been more wrong. They were hustling around and eating, and despite my rumbling stomach, I had half a mind to turn around and march back into my room.

Reigning my emotions in, I gulped and continued, getting all eyes on me. I was especially aware of an intense, icy blue gaze of a king. Oh, great. He was back into the "Intimidate Others Until They Die" pose. Wait, or was that the "Bow Down To Me Because I'm Your Better Idiot" pose. No, it was the "Intimidate Others Until They Die". I was extremely uncomfortable with all the attention, so I looked at my feet and snatched a random apple off an abandoned part of the table and made my way outside. I needed fresh air and a time to think.

The eyes never left me, and when I closed the door, tense talk broke the silence. Extremely put off, I walked to a bench aiming to sit down. I wasn't expecting it to be occupied. By a wizard clad in grey, no less. "Good morning, Kelsey. I trust you had a good night's sleep?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Um... _sure_." Gandalf chuckled.

"You are a valuable tool for them to have," he observed, and I choked.

"I... _what_?" I spluttered, my hands opened wide, eyes staring at him. He looked amused by my antics, and my eyes narrowed further. "You set me up," I accused.

He tilted his head mysteriously. "Your friend Jace, and I, told you you were coming."

I paled. How could I have been so dense? I insulted the leader of the group I was traveling with, and I knew I was traveling with them! Sighing, I denied, "No, I'm not going. I don't want to go."

"But you want Thorin to die," Gandalf clarified quietly, "and Fili and Kili for that matter. Aren't you not a murderer?" he raised his brows, and my eyes opened wide. Oh no he didn't!

_Actually, he did,_ a small voice inside me muttered. "That's a fool's trick!" I accused, and added, "You, of all people Gandalf, know my past. You think I can handle this?"

"Jace and I agree you are perfect for this job," he responded absentmindedly, eyes never leaving the sun an hour above rising. Dropping my face into my hands, I sat next to Gandalf in despair.

I muttered glumly, "I insulted their king, they'll never accept me."

He eyed me curiously, "You're sorry?" I lifted my head to glare at him and dropped it back down.

"Of course, I got beaten for a year because of that, by a man half their strength," I confirmed, my voice muffled by my hands. Gandalf patted my back in comfort, but when he spoke he sounded appalled.

"You don't think they'll beat you, right?" I didn't answer, so he took that as a yes. "They never would!"

"You sure?" I asked, feeling a little bit better about yelling at Thorin, but my fear didn't vanish all the way. "Positive?"

Gandalf pulled me into a hug. I inhaled; his cloak smelled like mint and chocolate, and I had a slight desire to eat it and see how it tasted like. "Oh, dear girl. This was on your mind?" He held me by my shoulders and locked eyes with me until I averted my eyes, ashamed, a blush creeping up my face. "I'm positive, very, very positive. They wouldn't harm you at all."

"But..." I couldn't help saying it because I knew there was one. Gandalf's eyes turned hard.

"You must follow his orders. He won't hurt you physically, unless he thinks you guilty of something or you provoke him," he saw the look on my face and hurried to add, "only if. But he will hurt you mentally, and might not know he's doing it." I cocked my head, slightly sure he was talking about us falling in love. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I recoiled from it in disgust. Raising my eyebrows in an "You're Serious" look, I dismissed the idea of Thorin and I falling in love. I knew how all those people in fanfiction could fall for him; he was strong, protecting, understanding, and noble, (and not to mention _short_). I stifled a giggle at the last one, but it was true. However strong and brave, he would only come up to my _father's_ stomach. I choked at that, holding back bursts of laughter while I imagined Thorin charging my dad.

Gandalf looked confused at my laughter, but I waved him away, still giggling like crazy. A while later Gandalf left, leaving my hysterically laughing on the bench and attracting stares from early risers. But I didn't care. The prospect of the "famous dwarf king that wanted to battle a dragon a billion times his height with a hobbit" coming up to my dad's stomach was too funny. Then, thinking about Azog and Thorin's height difference, I came up with the conclusion, ignoring the fact that Azog was supposed to be nine feet, that the White Orc came up to my dad's chest.

Pulling myself together was hard, but I managed to do it and get myself back on my first line of thought, giggles still rising unbidden to my lips. _I couldn't believe Gandalf said that! I mean, Thorin's hot and everything... but... he's not my type,_ my thoughts rattled on and on, and I tripped over a lot of my words. Looking around as my thoughts jumbled, I realized we were now two hours into the morning. The dwarves were wasting valuable time to get moving. Tilting my head, I watched as Fili made his way over to me carefully, my bag in hand.

His point was obvious, and I sighed in exasperation as Fili held out his hand, bag hanging. I stared at him pointedly, but he just stood there and held my bag out while I stared at it. After a minute, he looked at me deliberately, and I snapped out of it. "Sorry, Your Royal Highness," I muttered and took my bag, leaving him confused.

"How did you know I was a prince?" he puzzled, hand twirling his beard absently, eyes sharp and piercing. _Well, the only good thing about this is the ponies,_ I thought, amused in a sick way.

* * *

**Fili's POV**

The question hung in the air, and a tense silence settled as she looked away, not looking at me. "I... Gandalf told me," she lied.

Shaking my head disapprovingly, I informed her, "You are a terrible liar, did you know that?" Kelsey muttered something about 'bloody stubborn dwarves' and 'Gandalf you idiot'. "Hey," I defended, "dwarves aren't that stubborn, and Gandalf isn't an idiot!"

She blushed bright red and put forth timidly, "You aren't that good of a liar either."

I was offended._ I didn't lie! I just said dwarves weren't stubborn and... oh, yeah. I did._ "Alright, so maybe I lied. What of it?" I challenged, enjoying this little debate. One of the things Thorin tried to ease out of me was my love for debating, because "a king couldn't do that". I'd just roll my eyes and do nothing about it, much to Uncle's dismay.

"Just try to lie about something not in plain sight. Saying dwarves aren't stubborn is like saying the sky is purple," she educated, her blush receding.

I raised my eyebrows, recalling a conversation me and Kili had a few years ago. "The sky is purple."

Getting up, she arched an eyebrow as she swung her outlandish bag over her shoulder, "Oh?"

"In the night," I told her matter-of-factly, proud of myself. Instead of arguing, like I expected, she turned her head up the the sky and laughed.

"Good job, Wise Guy, you got me there," she grinned at me, making her way up to the house. I hurried to catch up to her, wondering who this "Wise Guy" was.

My eyebrows furrowed, "_Wise Guy?_" I may have been hallucinating, but a tinge of pink colored her cheeks. "What is this 'Wise Guy' you speak of?"

She giggled. "Wise Guy," she explained, "is a nickname you give to someone who thinks they know everything," she paused for a moment, before adding cheekily, "Wise Guy."

"Wise Guy," I tested, "Wise Guy."

"There you go!" Kelsey encouraged, smiling at me recklessly, "and get used to it. It's never going to leave you. C'mon." Still trying out my new "nickname", I followed her slowly._ I like her,_ I concluded, _she's fun. Kili will love her as well. _

"Hey!" I called on an impulse, and swore as she turned around, amused. "Er... I wanted... I was thinking if..." I stuttered.

"Spit it out, Wise Guy," she sighed, seemingly exasperated. "I'm waiting."

"Would you like to ride with me?" I blurted out, and she looked shocked. My cheeks heated up, "for the journey. There are only sixteen ponies, and the extras are for Bilbo and supplies."

A soft smile graced her lips, "I'd love to, Fili." Kelsey turned around and entered the house, leaving me standing there, grinning because she called me 'Fili' not 'Wise Guy'.

* * *

**So that's chapter 4, guys! Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites and advice! I guess I have to say this, don't I? Well, as much as I would like to take claim for it, the 'Misty Mountains' song belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and 'Make A Move' by Gavin DeGraw belongs to... well, Gavin DeGraw. If you have any advice or information you would like to share please review it to me. Thanks!**

**Tiger**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whenever you make a friend, the world gets a bit lighter. Funny, if we were all to be friends, there would be no darkness. So, remember every stranger is your friend, because if it were the ideal world, there would be no strangers.**

**Kelsey**

* * *

**Kelsey's POV**

The smile never left my face as I walked into the hill. Okay, that sounded wrong. I could picture it now:

**Jake (Courtney's "friend"): Walked into the hill? What the heck is wrong with you?**

**Courtney: She's some crazy maniac, like she always is.**

I snorted at the fake conversation, doubting my mental sanity. Could it be it was a dream? No, I doubted it. Slowly, my thoughts drifted back to Fili, his smile, his voice. _Oh_,_ Fili,_ I thought sadly, my grin fading,_ if only you knew what was to come. _I collided with something. Jerking back into reality, I looked up and winced. "Hi?" I greeted, but it came out more of a question.

"Hi," Kili responded loosely, "I saw you with my brother."

"Yeah?" I prodded, curious to see where this went.

He shifted around and averted his gaze. Now I was even _more_ curious, but I had a slight feeling of dread. Again. "Just... don't hurt him." I choked. My sense of dread was right, again, sadly. Coughing in my sleeve, my chokes turned to laughs. Heaving laughs that could rival my ones earlier. Kili thought Fili and I were _together_? The thought brought more guffaws until I was breathless and panting. Clutching my aching side, I... if it was possible... groaned and giggled at the exact same time. Glancing up, I saw the expression on Kili's face was priceless. I had to look back down to not get another laughing session. First Gandalf... then Kili, wow, I was even more popular than I thought.

"Ow," I panted, stretching up, my lungs aching from Overdose Laughter. Fully high, I looked Kili eye to eye. "Seriously?" I arched an eyebrow, my face flushing to match Kili's blushing. "_Seriously_? You think Fili and I are... _together_? That is just... _wrong_."

Kili's face wiped clean. "How can you not know?" he groaned.

"Know what?" I asked crossly, rather irritated he thought that _thing_. A smile played at his lips as he looked over my shoulder, and my gaze followed his to where Fili was standing, talking to Thorin. "So? He's talking to His Royal Majesty, King Under the Mountain."

Kili sent me a sharp look that was mixed with amusement. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, and I crossed my arms.

"Spill it, Half-Pint," I ordered.

"Half-Pint?" he looked offended, like a hurt puppy.

"Yes, Half-Pint," I sighed, "I'm waiting." I rather liked the nickname I chose for Kili, but 'Puppy' was a close contender.

His mouth opened and closed, but he shook his head. "If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you."

"Hey!" I protested, "Please?" Kili just kept shaking his head in denial, just like I kept protesting. "Fine, I don't need your help."

"Really?" he asked skeptically, and I snorted, marching to the doorway. Forgetting to say sorry for bumping into him, I turned around. He wasn't there anymore. Even though I looked around, I couldn't find him, so I opted to apologize later. In my own, secluded corner the dwarves ignored me, but once in a while I would feel burning eyes on me, and hear my name being said. I would try my best to ignore them, but I couldn't not flinch whenever I heard them talk about me, or glance at me. While I was part of the company, it would take a while to be actually excepted. If not never.

Shoving the thought to the back of my mind, I eyed the little house. The usually neat hobbit hole was a mess. Or, it used to be a mess. However great mess makers dwarves were, they were just as good cleaners. Within an hour or so, the house was just like it was before, except for the contract Balin hung with care over a chair. Thorin looked around, his eyes settling on everyone, except me. "Balin, give her a contract," he ordered briskly, turning his head, "the rest of you, ready the ponies. We ride in a half hour."

As soon as it had quieted, the noise started up again as the dwarves rushed out the door, swinging packs over their shoulders and buckling their weapons. I pressed myself back into a corner, shrinking to not get trampled. An elderly hand tapped my shoulder, and I found myself looking eye-to-eye with Balin. "Here, lass," his face showed disapproval, and my spirits sunk even lower. Even Balin didn't want me here. "It wasn't written for a girl, so it took a while to change. Sign there," he pointed, "and give it to me once you have."

I nodded my understanding and took the quill in his outstretched hand. It poised, I read through the contract as quick as I could. Balin's handwriting was neat and cursive, but rather not understandable, me being terrible at reading cursive. At one point it could have said: "All quarrels will be settled in dwarven ways and in dwarven tongue," or, "All corrals with be settlers in disputes with ant in disputes tipsy." if you left it to me, they both said the same thing: majority rules, everything will be done the way dwarves do it if you have any problems, but I went with the first one.

I spent a while at that one. I mean, I didn't know a thing of Khuzdul or Igleshmik, but the majority of the group were dwarves, so it did make sense. In the end, I chose not to bother Balin; he didn't say I could go to him if I had any problems, now, did he? Overall, the contract was a big source of problem. A, I didn't have any money; B, I didn't know Khuzdul; C, I suck at sword fighting, not fencing, but sticking-swords-in-people fighting. But the main thing was: don't tell anybody about this quest. After a while of musing, I picked up the pill, and scratched my name neatly across the line.

_**Kelsey Lauren Jordan**_

"Balin!" I called, scrambling to my feet and padding over the kitchen, where I saw him last. It was empty. Quickly, I searched through the lower part of the house, and _found_ not a hair on a white beard. At first I thought they had left me behind, to my great pleasure, until I saw them outside, saddling up the horses. I sighed, and hurried down the lawn, my bag thumping encouragingly on my back. "Balin, I signed it," handing it to him, I watched him skim through it.

"Welcome to the group, Miss Kelsey," Balin smiled at me, and I heard some mutters. Of approval or disapproval, I didn't know, but I refused to think of it. I would make an impression. After all, star ships could fly, so why couldn't I?

"Thank you," I grinned, and made eye contact with Fili smugly, who grinned back at me and held out his hand. A grin still plastered on my face, I trotted over to Fili and took his hand. With his help, I swung onto the horse behind him, where I wrinkled my nose. The smell... _ick_! And boy, did I mean _ick_. Wrinkling my nose, I heard Thorin say something over the din that just rose up. Over me, no doubt. "What'd he say?"

Fili gave me a look that obviously said: Seriously? "He said head out."

"Oh," I blushed sheepishly as Fili kicked his horse... er... pony forward. "What's her name?"

"His," Fili automatically corrected, "I don't know. We don't usually name our horses."

I rolled my eyes. "They deserve names!" I protested, and looked around at Fili's shaggy chestnut. "How about Dodo?" Fili gave me another look, one that said: Seriously? Oh, boy, if I got another Seriously look, I would be rich. "Alright, how about... Chippy?" he coughed with displeasure. "Alright, alright, no need to get snappy. Ooh, Snappy! Do you like that?" the dwarf prince gave a long sigh of exasperation, and I kicked him lightly. "Hey!" I defended myself, and then the perfect name came to me. "Snapple! Oh, my God! That's the perfect name! I hereby dub this horse... Snapple."

Kili, who was riding next to us, snorted and shared an expression with his brother. "Snapple, I like that name." Kili snickered.

"Shut up," Fili grumbled.

"Wise Guy," Kili teased.

"Half Pint," I shot back, and Fili gave a bark of laughter.

Looking over his brother, he raised his brows. "Half Pint? _Half Pint_? Oh, wow, that really fits." Kili blushed, and it was Fili's turn to snicker.

I gazed at Kili's dark bay, thinking about what to name it. It had to be cute and happy and- my thoughts cut off as he... or her?... snapped at Snapple, who gave a little rear. _Nevermind_, I thought weakly. "Uh... Fierce? No, too... unfitting. Ire? Yeah, I like Ire," I mused aloud, and Kili looked at me curiously. "I hereby dub this horse Ire," I announced proudly, and Kili beamed.

"Why, Ire and Snapple, what a pair," Kili mocked, "at least I got the better name. Ire."

Fili growled, and gave a suffering sigh. "Snapple is very popular where I come from!" I defended stubbornly.

"Yeah, I pity the people named after it," the youngest smirked at Fili who glared back.

I rolled my eyes... once again. "I hate to break up this budding bromance, but please, just stop teasing each others God forsaken ponies! Do you know how idiotic you sound? Switch horses for all I care," then, thinking about Ire's angry behavior, I added, "actually, nevermind that last part. I like my head where it is," I shivered, making the princes laugh and causing me to smile. Maybe this journey wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Fili's POV**

Okay, now I'm doubting her sanity. _Snapple_? _Ire? _Well, Ire was a good name. But he was my darn brother's! And I got good for nothing Snapple! Even lost in thought, I could feel her presence right behind me; her head on my back, her hand braced against my spine. It was comfortable, and unnerving. "She asleep?"

"No, not-so-wise Wise Guy," she mumbled, and Kili grinned cheekily at me.

"Yeah, Wise Guy," he echoed, "I don't believe there's ever been a stupid Wise Guy before, has there, Kelsey?"

She didn't answer for a moment. "Well, there's you."

Kili looked affronted. "Yeah, _Half Pint_, there's you." I smirked at him, and he tried to sneer back but utterly failed. "Don't try that, you'll never man up."

"You..." Kili searched for a word to describe me, but didn't seem to find one. Finally giving up, he asked me, "You know how Kelsey has given us nicknames, but doesn't have a nickname herself, right?"

I saw where this was going, "Yeah, what'd you think?"

"Don't you dare," her voice was muffled, her breath warm in the cold air.

"Hmm, it has to be sweet," Kili mused.

"And annoying," I added, and I felt Kelsey softly punch me from the back. "Ow!" I moaned.

"Do you want me to change your name to Weakling?" she threatened, and I held my hand up in surrender.

"Do you like Greenie?" Kili put forth, and she groaned.

I shook my head. "Nah, it doesn't fit her. Chipper?"

Kili wrinkled his face and denied, "No, Pinecone?"

Something clicked. "Pinecone? Yeah, I like it," I confirmed, and Kelsey groaned.

My brother turned to her. "I hereby dub you..."

"Pinecone!" we harmonized.

She added sourly, her voice sweet and threatening at the same time, "And I hereby dub you... Idiots!"

* * *

**Well, I planned to make it longer, but it seemed like a good place to wrap it up, so I fit in a Fili POV and well, wrapped it up. Thank you for all the reviews, again, and I would like to put forth, again, that all the characters in the Hobbit aren't mine, and neither is Earth, by the way. I own nothing except for my OC's and Kelsey and Courtney and her mom and dad. So thank you again for all the support, and if you haven't already, please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Tiger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Namaste! Konnichiwa! In simple words... hello. Every greeting bears the same meaning, and the meaning is one of the first words we learn. 'Hi'.**

**Kelsey**

* * *

**Kelsey's POV**

Pinecone?_ Pinecone?_ "Hey!" Kili protested, "Who are you calling idiots?"

"Are you-" I cut myself off- I still wasn't sure they wouldn't beat me. "You," I put forth sweetly instead. "Don't you like it, _Half Pint_?"

Kili shook out his head, mystified. "I don't know how you can make up nicknames like that... I cannot. See what I came up with? _Pinecone_? You came up with_ Half Pint_ and _Wise Guy_. But still, it fits."

"You are hopeless," I grumbled and grinned at him. "So horribly hopeless."

"That I can agree with," Fili smirked at his brother, who promptly smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"You deserved it!" the dark haired prince defended, and I closed my eyes. I wish Courtney and I were like that... there was nothing I wanted more than to have a sister. Someone to look up to, someone to love, to play with, to fight with, to have fun with. But it never happened. The closest I got was my Social Studies teacher Mr. Arnold, who had disgusting nose hairs and was a major drama queen. What kind of _sister_ was that like? "You okay? You looked sad," Kili asked, concerned.

I hurriedly wiped my expression away and beamed at him. "I'm fine, just... thinking about my sister. She passed away last year," I half lied, a wave of smallness washing over me as I remembered her beating me up- certainly _not_ dead..

"Oh," Kili sighed, and the mood turned somber.

Fili rushed to change the subject. "So, what's it like where you come from? I suppose it's far away, because in all my life, I've never seen someone dressed like you."

I winced. I'd forgotten about the dress thing. _Here comes the interview,_ I mourned myself. "Ah," I masked, "It is lively. Very populated and..." I racked my brain for more words. "Advanced," I decided, "it's very advanced, very diverse and different. I traveled here by... boat! Yes, boat, and, uh, I, uh, um, yeah, it is, like, across an ocean." Fili was right- I was a terrible liar.

"Told you so," Fili chirped, right on cue, "You are a terrible liar!"

"And you are a mind reader? That's just exactly what I was thinking about!" I exclaimed, peeking over his shoulder to see his smirking face.

"That you are a liar?" he asked innocently.

I spluttered, and punched him lightly on the back. "No, Wise Guy, I was thinking that you were going to say that." Lies, lies, I was good.

"Oh, really?" Fili countered, "Yes, boat, and, uh, I, uh, um, yeah, it is, like, across an ocean." he mimed in a high, terrible interpretation of me, and Kili guffawed, almost falling off poor Ire, who swung his/her head up in protest and whinnied. _Oh, shut up._

To hide my blush, I dug my head into Fili's back and responded, "And you are a terrible mimicker. Stop stating the obvious. I'd like to see you lie," actually, that would be rather funny.

Kili still was chuckling like a maniac, "I would like to see that as well. In all my life, I've never seen you lie. So, what are you going to lie about?"

"Ahem," I interrupted, "As interesting as this lying game is, I would think Thorin would highly approve." I paused, and then added slyly, because actually, I really wanted to see Wise Guy lie; Heck it even rhymed, "And besides, what the heck are you going lie about? That the sky is pur-" I cut myself of, remembering Fili and I's conversation by the bench. I switched, "Green? That you have wings? That you can turn into a shark and kill everything in the ocean?" okay, so those weren't the best options, but they were the first things that came to mind. The princes exchanged looks.

"Yeah- wait, what's a shark?" Kili puzzled, confusion clearly written on his face. "Are they like storks?"

Giggling, I waited until the Company finished a turn, before I responded (still chuckling), "Sharks are carnivorous overgrown fishies that have some hundred razor teeth and sleek grey skin with a sensitive spot on their noses that are nothing like storks because storks are, I think, vegetarians and sharks are called the lions of the sea because they are the top predator I think, down there, but they're lone so they might not pose a threat to large groups like, safety in numbers." I took a breath, feeling a Nudge moment, after that quick burst. How the heck did she do that _every bleeping day_? Of course, she was a character. That might have helped, if I wasn't with a whole bunch of so called "_characters_" right now. Wow, I would so be a maniac if I got home. _When I get home,_ I reminded myself,_ I'm so returning the Earth._ "They feed on sea life as I said, not so much humans."

Kili nodded his head slowly, gaping at me because of my fast description, while Fili moaned, "I'm never going into a boat again!"

"They live in the sea, Wise Guy, and they rarely attack humans, like I said before," I informed him glancing around. So into our conversation, I didn't notice that the sky had gradually darkened, and the faintest sign of stars were noticeable. Stars! My eyes widened. There was very little light pollution here, little or no, so the stars must have been very beautiful. _Maybe this was worth it, way worth it,_ I thought as I saw the vibrant spring leaves and budding flowers, almost to the point of golden as the sun hung low in the sky. I couldn't believe I missed this, just for a stupid lying conversation!

Perhaps it wasn't stupid, but this definitely was way better. In Earth, there were jungles of concrete, trees of buildings, but here, it was wild again. I just hoped it didn't go to waste like it did with us. "Uh, Kelsey?" Fili prodded me, "You there?"

I snapped my attention back to him. "What?" I blinked.

"Kili asked if they were the dragons of the sea, from the way you describe it," he informed me, and I giggled. Wow, this was probably the most I'd laughed- ever.

"No! They're like, the size of a dragons claw, maybe two, or possibly a foot of one," I referenced from the Desolation of Smaug. He was sure darn big in that movie, definitely bigger than a shark! "But they're fierce."

"Oops," Kili... _blushed_? Eh, I was pretty sure that he... or Fili... has blushed before. But still... the thought never crossed my mind... dwarves blush?

"Ow," I groaned, just now realizing the pains stabbing at me from staying in one position to long. It hurt and ached in places I would use a lot in the future. My hands for example. I cursed silently as I untangled them from each other and stretched them out, flinching every time they cracked as I exercised the stiffness out of them.

Fili noticed my efforts. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Eventually," Kili added, and I glared at him.

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better," I grumbled, and extended my legs. Moaning with delight as my sore muscles stretched, I yawned. I was so, freaking, tired. A day on a pony? When you're not a big fan of them, even though they're better than horses? Yeah, it doesn't get much worse than that, except for the few things like getting _eaten_ by _goblins_, decapitated by _orcs_, almost _dying_, and being _imprisoned_. Oh, _I forgot_, there was that _small_ thing of a _dragon_ at the end. _Fun_, right? Maybe for you, but dying was definitely _not_ on my list of things to do in the summer.

Startling me out of my thoughts, Thorin's voice echoed authoritatively, "We'll settle here for the night. It is too dark to continue on on a dangerous path." there were murmurs of relief *coughcoughmecoughcough* and a certain hobbit *coughcoughBilbocoughcough* spurred his pony, who I was now calling 'Isabella' up to me.

"I'm sore," he whined to me, probably because I was the only one who would let him walk away with his head, "and I don't even have a handkerchief." Bilbo looked around in disdain and sniffed, "Not that there'd be any out here."

"You're right about that," I murmured, glancing at him. The road had left him worse for wear; his hair was tangled and dirty, his face smudged with dirt. "But it seems like you need one."

"Why!" he exclaimed, "All these... these, _uncivilized_ dwarves have is rags! Look what Bofur tossed to me! It's intolerable!" Bilbo showed me the rag he had to use to blow his nose with, and I cowered away from the rag, afraid for my personal hygiene, but not wanting to say something lest Bilbo started another outburst.

"Uncivilized?" Fili asked, sounding offended.

"You're uncivilized!" Kili shot back.

I muttered in Fili's ear, "What about rude?" at that Fili snorted and halted Snapple, barely missing colliding with Dwalin's horse. Er, pony. In a fluid motion, he swung down, my head barely missing being whacked. "Whoa, there soldier!" I cried, sliding off the saddle in an unprofessional way.

"Here you go," Fili supported me as I collapsed, my legs weak to hold me up on my own.

Grateful for his strong hands around me, I gasped, "Thanks." of course, it was then I realized he was still supporting me. I thanked God that my back faced him and Kili to hide my fiercely blushing cheeks. The lion haired dwarf coughed in recognition and at once let go, muttering something to his brother. Waiting a few moments for my cheeks to pale, I stroked Snapple silently, very aware of the two brothers behind me.

**Fili's POV**

Well that was odd. My hands still tingled where they touched her. "I told you so," my brother teased, "you like her."

"_What?_" where, in Mahal's name, did he get _that _assumption? "_Kili!_"

He shrugged and walked away, throwing a wink at me. I watched him with annoyance as he joined the rest of the Company and joked around with them, his words running through my head. I couldn't like her. I _didn't _like her. So where did he guess _that? _He had never been so wrong. I turned back around and saw who else but Kelsey petting my horse. No matter, I was _not _going to call him Snapple. He was much too noble for that! "What was that about?" she puzzled, and I paled. She couldn't have heard that, but if she did, give me a sword and I would kill my brother.

"What was what about?" I asked innocently. "I don't know anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Guess you aren't such a wise guy after all. Why were you all mad a Kili?" she paused, looking at me. My face must have given something away, because she teased, "Caught you! You look such like a guilty puppy when you're... well, caught."

"Hey!" I protested, and blinked. "I look like a... a _guilty puppy?_" what in Mahal's name...?

"Uh-huh." she murmured, her short hair getting in her face as she turned to face me, her face slightly red. Very slightly. _Huh? _"So, what did Kili do to you? Cut off your beard," Pinecone studied my face intently, "Yes, I think he did." I immediately touched my chin, fearing the worst, but I, as always, felt the reassuring bristles. At once her joke came to me. Oh no, she didn't.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I snarled, "I'll get back to you." the color drained from her face.

"What- I- I d-d-idn't mean that." she stuttered.

I frowned and took back, "I was just kidding. What's wrong?"

She blinked and turned her face away, letting me barely catch her words. "Nothing, just nothing."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 6. I incorporated some Kili, Fili, and Kelsey into this chapter, and without a doubt will in more chapters. But I _will _have the other dwarves in the next chapter as well. As always, please remember to: review, follow, favorite, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hobbit or its characters, like everyone except J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**Oh, and I forgot Fili's POV, so I updated. Sorry for all the confusion, and sorry for the short POV, I just thought it was a good ending point.**

**OH DANG IT, I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS: the heights are off in this story****.**

**Okay, I can picture you guys laughing at that. I just forgot to tell you, so it was important. *cue snickering*. Hey, don't laugh! I already told you I was weird!**

**Thanks!**

**Tiger.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't mistake friendship for something more. Your expectations will come crashing down, and you'll collapse into yourself.**

**Kelsey**

* * *

**Kelsey's POV**

"It's definitely _not _nothing." Fili pointed out, rather somber. Great, I ruined the mood. Why was that the only thing I excelled at? "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing_ is wrong," I snapped back at him, stroking Snapple irately. "Good boy." I murmured, "Drop the subject!"

"Fine!" the prince surrendered, "but I don't get to tell you about what _our _converse was about."

I paused. Should I tell him the reason and learn what he was talking about? Or should I lie? Quickly choosing, I responded, "Fine. That's cool. What can I do?"

"That's _cool_? It's pretty warm out here, Pinecone," he puzzled, and I rolled my eyes.

"It means 'fine', I guess. That's the best way to put it." I stopped, and then added mockingly, "Wise Guy. So... what can I do?" I turned around to face him, and he glanced at the camp, with its fire, Bombur's "delicious" cooking, the pile of extra firewood, and the sleeping spots.

"Set up your spot, that's what you can do," he told me, sauntering past me and walking up to Kili. I smiled to myself and walked over to the camp. Finding a nice spot underneath a shady tree, I took out my quilt. My grandma made it before she passed, and it was old enough that it would fit in here. I absentmindedly traced one of the floral designs as I curled up and watched the dwarves hustle around.

I _wanted _to join in and prove myself, but I didn't think I would be much help, and would end up getting yelled at by Thorin. That was definitely _not _on my list of things-to-do. A scent wafted towards me- Bombur's cooking. "I'm done!" he declared proudly, "Dig in!"

I groaned. I had to get up... but I was so comfortable! Muttering under my breath, I stood up, and after the others got theirs, got a bowl and filled it with thick, gloopy soup. It smelled good- but it looked like a medieval McDonald's. Biting my lip, I walked back to my spot and curled up. I hesitantly picked up the spoon and brought it to my mouth. When the food got into my mouth, I gagged. Struggling to keep it from showing (it would hurt Bombur), I swallowed, and forced myself to take another bite.

It finally got done, glory to God. And when it was, I suspected I was going to be sick. The white, gloppy stuff was some type of meat, although it didn't taste like the chewy venison. I gave the bowl back to Bombur before settling down in my old quilt. "Gloin, you take first watch," Thorin ordered, "Bofur, you take second, and Dori, you take third."

The king strode to his spot beside the nephews. The rest of the dwarves, though not Gloin, went off to their spots and got settled, and the night had officially begun. I closed my eyes and let the sounds around me dull. The quiet singing of the dwarves, that sadly was left out of the movie. The crackling, hissing fire. Surprisingly, I fell asleep in record time, despite my wish to stay awake and see the stars. I guess seeing the stars couldn't compare with being exhausted.

* * *

_The ground was hot beneath me. Either that or I was hot- could be either one. Groaning, I forced myself to open my eyes, and they were met with a great surprise. Well... not 'great', just '_surpris_ing'. A __day ago I would have thought I was dreaming, but now, being transported to another world as I ran from home, I didn't know. All I knew was that I was _not _with the dwarves, and I was _not _at home. Or on Earth for that matter. The ground was cracked stone; cracked, sandy, stone. For miles. And miles. And, guess what? More miles. The sun (wasn't it night when I left? At this point, I didn't really care) was hot, hotter than the one time I went to the Equator with my mom._

_Putting a hand over my eyes to block out the glaring sun, I scanned the horizon. Nothing. Only a flat, sharp desert/tundra/flatland. And it was purely deserted. Swallowing to wet my already-dry-throat, I was surprised when the piercing silence was broken._

_"Why, hello there, Kelsey," the smooth voice was familiar, "I believe we haven't talked in a while."_

_Collecting myself, I swung around and glared at Jace, with his cocky grin and arrogant tilt to his head. It was hard to remain mad at someone you thought was just. So. Freaking. HOT! It was unnatural. "I don't believe we have, though I have a whole bunch of things to 'discuss' with you."_

_"I was worried about that," he muttered, and forced a dismissive grin on his pale face. "So, what'd you want to discuss?"_

_Something about his cool demeanor threw me off... oh, yeah, he _threw _me into a_ _different world and_ now_ he's acting like_ nothing _happened! What the hell? "Seriously!?" I raged, not bothering to keep my voice down, "You. Threw. Me. Into. A. Different. Freaking. World." Did I mention I like to say 'freaking'? No?_

_"You didn't realize that?" he rolled his eyes, and I growled dangerously. "Woah there, tiger!" the angel, erm, sorry, _'ghost', _laughed, before stopping at my scowl. "That is what they say, right?" _

_"You. Freaking. Idiot!" told you I like saying 'freaking'._

_His face hardened, and I blanched. Did I go too far...? "Don't call a ghost an idiot," his voice was quiet and warning, which made me cower even more. Gandalf said the _dwarves _wouldn't beat me, but what about Jace? I gulped and looked around frantically._

_"Er, sorry?" I tried, my voice squeaking at the end._

_Jace's eyes softened as a smile spread on his face. "See? You can be broken."_

_That got me angry again. He was acting as if... as if... as if I were a horse! What the heck? I wasn't going to admit defeat yet! My thoughts turned to his warning, and I cowered down again. Yes, I was going to admit defeat. So I chose to ignore the comment and asked, "Um, why did I meet you? In my dreams?"_

_"Because, I must help guide you," he snipped sarcastically,"stupid rules! I mean, Comman- er, um, me, I'm supposed to make the rules! Why do I have to follow them? Besides the Qu- Her, I'm the top!" if you thought I hadn't noticed his slips, you were an idiot. Yes, I noticed his slips. And yes, I was very curious now._

_"What is Comman?" I couldn't help myself._

_His gaze darted sharply for me. "Don't ask," Jace warned seriously, "You are probing in things that don't concern you. Stay out of it. Hear me?"_

_I swallowed."Yes, I hear you."_

_"Good," his eyes scanned his surroundings, while, duh, I watched him. He looked exactly the same, except the clothes. Beautiful, unearthly. Actually, he looked just like I thought the vampires in the Twilight series looked like. I shivered. If he was a vampire, than I'd be long gone before you could say 'Shish Kabob!" This time though, he looked like a supermodel in his ripped jeans, a button up white shirt. Wow, who knew ghosts had a sense of fashion? Well, I suppose anything would look good on him. But what really unnerved me was the gun on his hip and slung across his back. I knew nothing of guns, so I didn't know what they were. But the one on his back looked like the hunting one, and the other what police used._

_I tried to shuffle discreetly away. "Don't worry, I won't shoot you. Done with studying me?"_

_I jumped, suddenly skittish. When his words finally sunk in, I blushed. He knew I was watching him? My cheeks got redder as I saw the faint touch of pink on his. _What, he not used to girls looking at him? He must not get out a lot, _I mused. Jace grinned at me and winked. If possible, I got redder than I already was. Feeling awkward, I mumbled, "Flirt."_

_He chuckled and waved his hand. "Why'd you choose to meet here?"_

_My brow wrinkled in confusion. "I didn't choose."_

_"Of course you did," he responded, "you get to choose where your dreams take place."_

_"Um, no I don't," I denied, "even if I could, why would I choose __here?"_

_"Don't ask me! I'm as confused as you!" Jace defended, "This isn't even a real place."_

_I crossed my arms. "Well, I certainly didn't choose here!"_

_Jace stared at me, before finally shrugging indifferently. "You probably don't remember. Anyways, liking Middle Earth?"_

_"Absolutely not!" I snapped._

_"Oh," he nodded slowly, a smirk appearing on his face._

_"Alright. Okay. It's fine," I admitted, "Not as bad as I thought."_

_The ghost arched an eyebrow. "Is it the scenery or the company?"_

_My eyes widened, and my mouth hung open. He couldn't be serious! I had _no _feelings for any of the dwarves. Saying that, a picture of Fili, tall and brave and short and handsome, came to mind. Well, maybe for _one _dwarf, but certainly no more than friendship. Realizing that I had paused to long, I replied, "Definitely the scenery. Though I appreciate you throwing me with a pack of dwarves than with a pack of orcs."__  
_

_Jace shrugged. "Who knows. I didn't throw you in."_

_"Wait..." I puzzled, my heart stopping. "If you didn't- who did?" duh, the normal question. What would prevent me from saying it? The blond's mouth opened, and then snapped closed as he glanced at his watch. He muttered some words in some other language- Sindarin? Khuzdul? Hindi? It didn't sound normal, but it sure did sound like the normal cuss language._

_"I've got to go," he told me, turning around._

_"Wait!" I called after him, dead set on getting my answer._

_"No deal girl," he answered, preparing to run. "You'll have to figure out for yourself." With that, he sprinted a twenty foot distance before snapping out his golden wings and launching himself into the air. "Oh, and remember, don't freak!" using powerful flaps, he propelled himself upwards and sped away._

_I pulled on my hair angrily. "Don't freak. Don't freak? Freaking hell!" I turned and stomped away._

* * *

**Fili's POV**

"Fili, wake up Kelsey," Thorin ordered, his voice full of disapproval. He didn't approve of her being here. Rather than stay and defend her, I obeyed and walked over to her. Her face was contorted- bad dream, perhaps.

"Kelsey," I sighed, "Wake up," I shook her slightly. The girl's eyes snapped open, and she reared away from me. Her eyes were wide and frightened. "Kelsey?" I asked worriedly, "It's me, Fili."

She looked as if she'd been slapped, before she relaxed. "Sorry," she muttered, "Uh, bad dream."

"Are you okay?" I inquired.

"I'm fine," she answered and flashed a breathtaking grin in my direction. "Thanks."

"No problem," I dismissed easily, and stood up. My eyes scanned the camp. There. Leaving Kelsey behind me, I strode over to the rock, which I sat on promptly. What could I say? A guy's got to do his braids. My fingers moved easily as they wove intricate designs into my prided gold hair. I was unaware of Kelsey sitting next to me- I was that focused on my braids.

After a while, she asked me, "How do you do that? I've seen a fishtail, a french, and a plain old regular braid, but not that one."

My battle instincts told me to behead her, but I resisted that urge and replied, "It is rather complicated. What's a fishtail and a french?"

"Oh," her voice was slightly strangled, "they're types of braids." I nodded to show her that I heard her before I slid my beads on the braid I was working on and went to the next. Slowly, the camp got lighter, and the air warmer, which is when I finally got done. Looking around, I realized breakfast had already been passed out. My spirits sank as I realized I'd be riding on an empty stomach.

"Oi," my brother greeted, sitting down heavily beside me.

"What's up, Wise Guy?" Kelsey added as she sat down on my other side. "We saved you some breakfast."

I grinned at them as Kili handed me a bowl. "Good morning to you, too."

"Oh, he finally learns manners!" Kili teased, and I playfully punched him before digging in to breakfast. Leave it to Bombur- he always makes some good chow!

Finishing it, I scraped the excess off the bowl and looked at my brother. As if reading my mind, he handed me his bowl. Following Kili's lead, Kelsey handed me her bowl, which wasn't all the way finished. I didn't comment on that before I called, "Hey, Bombur!"

The fat redhead turned around and could only say, "Wh-" before he had to catch the bowls I tossed to him. "Fili!" he shouted as he tried in vain to catch the bowls that were barricading him. Most of the dwarves smothered their laughter, but when I glanced up at Uncle, his face didn't show a hint of mirth, while Gandalf beside him was chuckling heartily.

"Fili," Thorin warned.

I cringed. "Sorry." he rolled his eyes before turning back to his soup.

"You guys never grow up," Kelsey marveled beside me, and I swung around to face her, Kili peeking out from behind my back.

"Of course not," I agreed.

"Why do you think we're called guys?" Kili added.

"But I bet we could still beat you at sword fighting," I challenged.

"Or archery," Kili put forth.

"Or making my head burst. Could one of you talk at a time?" she clapped her hands over her ears, "It's confusing!" I shared a grin with Kili at that. I'd heard of brothers reading each other's mind, but not about making a girl's head burst. That part was new. A moment later, Kelsey lifted her hands off of her ears with a sigh.

"Alright, everybody! Move out!" Uncle called, and I stood. Starting to walk away, I realized that Kelsey was still sitting on the rock, lost in her thought.

"You heard him. Move out," I ordered all king-like, and she snapped out of her daze.

"Yes, Your Majesty," she mocked and stood up and caught up with us. Seeing remaining embers, I stopped by the fire and kicked the smoldering remains out before striding to our ponies- oh, sorry, 'Snapple' and 'Ire'. Glancing at Kili, I spoke the first words that came to mind.

"Can I ride Ire?"

"No way," Kili denied, "How undignified would it be for a prince to ride a horse called 'Snapple'?" Oh, come _on_.

At this point, Kelsey butted in. "You know you're a prince too, right?"

"Don't remind me," he strapped his bedroll back onto his pony before clambering up first. My brother held out his hand with a flourish to Kelsey. "Do you mind?"

"Er, no," she looked entirely uncomfortable in this situation. Nope, she definitely wasn't royalty.

"I thought she was riding with me!" I objected, but I didn't really mind.

"Yesterday, yes. Today, no," Kili smirked as Kelsey grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"I feel betrayed," I sniffed before climbing onto Snapple. Of course, I didn't really feel betrayed, but it added effect.

"Let's go!" Thorin called, and I urged Snapple forward. And here the journey started up again, the dwarves in a line (not single file, I was beside Kili), with Gandalf at the head and Dwalin at the back. Not so bad for a start of a day, but what about the end? More chances than not that we'd get attacked. My gaze drifted from the sky, to the forest, to the dwarves, and then to my hands as I thought of a certain golden-haired girl. _Today's going to be less fun without her behind me_, I whined to myself, forgetting the rule, 'Princes don't whine'.

Gah! Ditch the rules, they were so useless, and there were so darn many! 'Princes have manners', 'Princes must inspire', 'Princes must marry for their kingdom', I mean, how was I going to use half of them? I didn't even plan on marrying! Of course, then there was the few that Balin and other dwarves made up. 'Princes must pay attention to their lessons', 'Princes don't ditch lessons', 'Princes don't gang up on their tutors and tie them up in their rooms', 'Princes don't shower Thorin with flowers'.

As I remembered those special rules, I snorted. They made those up especially for us: Kili and I, the troublesome ones. We did try to give our tutors a hard time, but it wasn't our fault that they were so dang boring! And I swear, they taught us a bunch of junk. I blinked back into reality as someone reached out and shoved me. "What?"

"Halt!" Kili cried softly, and I yanked back on the reigns just before I crashed into Ori's horse.

"Thanks," I acknowledged.

"Wise Guy? I don't think so. More like Dumbo," I heard a distinctive feminine voice mutter.

"Thanks, _Pinecone_," I shot back, and she blushed.

"You guys have an elephant's hearing," she mumbled.

Kili smiled at me. "Darn right we do."

"And ears to match one," she finished, which earned her a few whacks on the back of her head. "Sorry!"

"Oh, really?" Kili challenged.

"Yes! I'm truly and deeply and seriously and very, very, very, very sorry! _Ow_!" she groaned, rubbing her head. Her gray eyes held playfulness, no actually pain, so I kept whacking her on the back of her head.

"You sure?" Kili asked.

"Positive," Kelsey affirmed, trying to bat my hand away.

"Very sure?" Kili inquired. This was going to be long...

"Very, very sure," the girl agreed, slapping my hand. I recoiled, before starting up again.

"Positively sure?" My brother interrogated.

"Positively, very, very, freaking sure! Now if you don't stop right now I will feed you to the crows!"

"Yup," Kili made eye contact with me, "You're not sorry."

Kelsey froze, blinking, and looked at him. "What?" she had time to squeak before we started up again.

"Boys!" Thorin's voice boomed over the chatter of the Company, "Stop harassing Kelsey!"

"Sorry, Uncle," we called back innocently, but we had every meaning to continue (duh). That was why we were called "Kili and Fili the Bane of Thorin's Existence".

"Good," Thorin replied before starting up again, as did we.

"Guys!" Kelsey defended, "No harassing me!" when we continued, she yelled, "Thorin! They're harassing me!"

You could hear his sigh from Gondor. "_BOYS!_"

* * *

**Alright, not my best chapter, but I had a writer's block and due date. I'd tried posting it a week ago, but it experienced lag time so I had to post it again. Sorry for any confusion and for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or the Twilight series. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Stephenie Meyer.**

**And, remember to review, favorite, follow, and all that other stuff. Really, until I got my account I didn't, so you don't have to, even though I appreciate any types of reviews, whether you hated my chapter or not. So, thanks again to everybody!  
**

**Tiger**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
